Son of Evil
by elric0sis
Summary: Once upon a time there was a mean ruler of the age of 14. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and together, with his servant Itachi, they were to rule the world. Based off of the son "Daughter of Evil" By Vocaloid. Some Yaoi.


AU: This story is based off of the Vocaloid song, "Daughter of Evil" The first of a two part story!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!  
_

A small voice. That's all it was. A delicate voice who's owner seemed as fragile as the tone he spoke with. But that voice, that ringing of silver bells, belonged to the most horrid person in the land.

"Ohohohohoh~"

The delicate voice was joined by another, deep and rich.

"So, shall we start?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once upon a time, there was a magical land. A land prosperous in it's products, the labor cheap and the sun plentiful. Birds chirped and flew carelessly, villagers worked happily, and the kingdom was in peace. That is until, the next heir took over.

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his throne, a golden crown upon his head and his long, blue gown shimmering in the light. Even though he was only fourteen, he still had managed to rule his country relentlessly and strictly, so much in fact that the townspeople despised him. Sasuke tapped his fingers restlessly as his faithful servant, and older brother, Itachi Uchiha entered the room. He kneeled to one knee and bowed before the ruling prince.

"What is it now, Itachi? Is it snack time already?" The prince said, sitting a little straighter.

"I'm afraid not my prince. But Josphine has been fed and the riches counted for the day, my prince." Itachi stated, keeping his head bowed.

"Good...Bring in the first whiner then..." Sasuke declared, sitting up as a pink haired woman was tossed into the room, tears streaming down her bruised face.

"P-Please Prince Sasuke...Please, help my family in our time of need...Our crops have rot, our house is falling apart, I no longer have the money to keep my elderly father and mother alive! Please my lord, please help me..."

Sasuke sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Like I care. Get out of my sight. Your house and crops will once again be brought in for your unpaid taxes, Sakura. Find another way to support your wretched self." The mean prince huffed, Sakura being dragged back out of the palace gates.

Itachi sighed. "Don't you think you're being a little rash otouto?..." All he got as an answer was a middle finger. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One day, the prince and his servant went out to an ally country. As Itachi helped take care of the finances and such, Saskue was busy flirting with the country's prince, a small blond named Naruto.

"...As I was saying my country is beautiful this time of year Naruto-kun...You should really come and visit...Especially the royal bed arrangements~~" Sasuke smirked as the blond blushed.

"T-That's kind of you dattebayo...B-But I have a fiance of my own actually. I was born into a relationship with Kisame...Oh, that must be him now..." Naruto looked up as a tall, blue-skinned man entered the room.

Itachi's eyes wandered to the entering figure, a light blush covering his face and he hastily finished the financial agreements. Sasuke glared at the blue man as he fell to one knee, hissing between his teeth and rose.

"Itachi. Come, we are leaving." Said servant nodded and bowed to the neighboring country's advisors, quickly following his brother out the palace after catching one last lingering glance to the blue man named Kisame. Sasuke practically jumped into his carriage, Itachi taking the reins and drove away.

_'You will be mine Naruto-kun...Mark my words...'_ The prince thought, closing the blinds harshly.

Back at their own castle, Sasuke stopped Itachi on the way in. Itachi looked to his brother in surprise.

"What is it my prince?"

"...I want him gone..." Was all Sasuke said before he walked away, a blue hankerchief being dropped in front of his brother. Itachi's eyes stung with tears, knowing exactly what he meant and hurried to the carriage to do the dirty deed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame watched from his window as the village burned down, frowning. He was about to go and help when he heard a knock at his door. Kisame went to the door, looking down at the hooded figure.

"...Hello Itachi..."

The hooded figure visually stiffened and the blue man smiled sadly.

"I guess it's time?..." Kisame smiled lightly, seeing the raven nod and closed the door behind him. "Then let's get it over with..." The shark-like man followed Itachi into the woods, taking in everything. His life, his love, everything was a lie. It was just a matter of time before it came to an end.

Itachi stopped and turned, looking to the love of his life. Kisame smiled one last time, tears falling from his eyes. Itachi shook, taking out the gun and sobbed out.

"I love you..."

A shot rang out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the castle the next day, Sasuke delicately took the foil off of the chocolate in his hand, then looked to the clock.

"Oh~ It's snack time..."

Itachi nodded, getting a golden trash can as his brother tossed the wrapper in, setting it aside and bowed.

"Hn. you are loyal, Nii-san..."

"...Yes...Otouto..."

"You will go far with me Itachi...And soon...The world can be ours..."

"..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto walked dejectedly to Kisame's house, dressed in all black from the funeral that was held for the shark. Upon entering, he saw a pink haired maiden with shining white armor and a sword.

"S-Sakura..."

"Come Naruto. We are to take the prince from his comfort and execute him...He has brought nothing but misery."

Naruto, over taken by loneliness and spite, took the sword that hung atop the mantle, seeing his own reflection in the light.

"...Let it be done..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sasuke peered out his bedroom window, seeing a large army advancing towards his palace. Itachi stood behind him in the room.

"Looks like the blond has found out, my prince."

"..." Tears stung at Sasuke's eyes, narrowing them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Downstairs, Naruto fought with all of his might. He swung his mighty blade as the servants fled, advancing further into the homestead. The blond finally found a large wooden door, the decorations in gold.

"This must be it..."

He swung the sword into the door, breaking it down as everyone rushed in, seeing the prince staring out the window. His signature chopped hair flowed in the wind and he looked at them with a cold stare.

"This is it Sasuke! Believe it!"

All the prince could do was smirk at them, mumbling in a light voice.

"What a disrespectful fox..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The bell tower chimmed three tones, announcing the time as the people gathered in the middle of the kingdom. In the center of town was a large stage, upon it the evil ruler of the kingdom stood atop a stool, a rope around his thin, delicate neck. He scanned over the audience with his black orbs, resting on one single figure in the middle. The figure looked up at the raven, tears rolling down his face. The man on top of the stool smiled down at him, speaking the well known saying.

"Oh look...it's snack time..."

The stool was pulled from under him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once upon a time, there was a magical land. A land prosperous in it's products, the labor cheap and the sun plentiful. Birds chirped and flew carelessly, villagers worked happily, and the kingdom was in peace. Now that the evil ruler was gone, the villagers could speak of him without care. No one was afraid to speak their minds, no one was poor or evil.

On a grassy null, a hooded figure looked over the once evil and great empire.

"Everything has changed...My brother gone...The kingdom ruined...There is nothing left..."

The figure looked to his hand, seeing a daisy crown.

"I shall disappear too...There is no place for an evil such as I..."

The figure took a vial from his pocket, flipping the lid and drank it down, feeling the icy poison sink into his veins.

"I'll join you soon...Brother..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AU: Watch for the next chapter: Servant of Evil.


End file.
